


Little Brother

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Cute, Fluff, Gen, Protective Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: cute short about cas and gabe





	Little Brother

“look at the stars Gabe, there are so many!”   
“I know little brother, come away now short thing,” Gabe reached out and captured the errant fledgling, folding him into his arms and standing up.  
“What are the stars Gabe?”  
“big flaming balls of hydrogen, you know that kiddo” Gabe gripped the kids hand and tried to draw him away from the bright streamers of rainbow gas.  
“but they are so pretty” the kid struggled and flapped his wings, reaching out.  
“I know Castiel, but it’s time for home” Gabe folded Castiel’s wings gently and snugged the kid closer. “Dad’s waiting”  
“Dads always waiting, he never lets me do anything. Not like you” Chubby hands caught Gabriel’s face, blue eyes as blue as the newly created earth’s skies pinned him in place. “Dad never took me to the beach.”  
“you liked the beach?”  
“yes and the fish! The funny fish with legs!” Gabe was glad of the conversation, it distracted Castiel from the fact they were almost home.  
“it’s an important fish Cas, everything will come from that fish”  
“you’re funny” Cas went quiet, staring at the things they passed. “brother, sometimes I have bad dreams, no not bad just strange”   
“really kiddo?” Gabe had worried about that, something was wrong with Cas. The kid wasn’t like his other little brothers and sisters, too curious, too different, just like me Gabe thought.  
“yes, i’m all on my own-everybody is gone, even you” The kid curled his arms around Gabriel like he was going to vanish.  
“Little brother I promise, I will never leave you.” Gabriel tightened his grip as he flew towards the garden, he could already feel his brothers. Raphael’s acceptance, Lucifers rage and Michael’s indignation and his father impotent in the face of his son’s angry hurt.  
“promise Gabe” cas asked blue eyes wide. Gabriel grinned widely.  
“I’ll always be there, even when it seems I am not.” He dropped down, tucking Cas into his branch bed. “good night, little brother”


End file.
